The 111th Hunger Games: Shadow
by nativedoll16
Summary: President Snow's eldest grandson has been elected president and decides to bring back the Hunger Games. Thirty-six years have passed since the rebellion and now life altering changes will be made. People lives will be lost and nothing will ever be the same again. Good evening and welcome to the 111th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I hated everything about this place. I forced my heavy feet to move on the ground as I climb the latter trying the grasp as many apples as I could from the tree. I picked apples from the apple orchard every day, and as every second passed I grew more tired of the tedious job that was bestowed upon me. The flaming hot sun beamed down on my dark brown skin and I quietly sighed and wiped the sweat from my forehead. My mother is a sorter, my father is a farmhand, and I am a harvester. I have been working in the apple orchard from sun up until sun down ever since I was ten years old and it never gets easier. The only privileges me and the other workers have been honored with are ladders since we used to have to climb the trees and to pick the fruit. I remember when I first started working because I feel out of the tree constantly, and no one helped me because if they stopped working they would be beat to death. Even though we were surrounded around fruit and other crops the peacekeepers threatened to shoot us in the head or lash us with a whip if we stole any of the food, the value of our life depended on how skilled a worker we are. There was no such thing as an easy lifestyle growing up in district 11, but things have just taken a turn for the worst. Yesterday, the peacekeepers called everyone to the cotton field, which is located near the center of the district, for a public announcement. There has been a new president inaugurated and he is President Snow's eldest grandson. Apparently, Snow's grandson plans to make some drastic changes to the government and is enthusiastic about finally being in office. The head peacekeeper informed us that the Hunger Games has come back and tomorrow will be the day of the Reaping. He stated that all children ranging from ages twelve to eighteen have a possibility of being sent to their deaths, so be prepared to tell your children goodbye. My parents both stood frozen in place with no expression on their faces. I had heard very little about the Hunger Games and the tragedy and loss that impacted so many lives. The only thing my mother told me was she was the youngest child in her family and her older sister name was Rue. She told me that Rue was a tribute during the 74th Annual Hunger Games and that she was killed by a boy from District 1. I looked away from my frozen parents and noticed that some people started fainting and men held onto their wives as loud wails escaped from their mouths. We were all dismissed and sent back to work. My parents walked away without saying a word to me and I walked past the field alone trying to process everything that was said. I felt numb to the news of the Hunger Games returning, even though my mind was filled with grief from the lives that were lost so many years ago. My name is Zara Fitin I am 17 years old, and tomorrow I will be sent to the Reaping.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well I can honestly say that I never thought I would be writing a story for the Hunger Games. I am researching some information about the series so I can write a better story. I hope that this prologue was not horrible. **** Please remember to favorite, follow, or comment and I will continue the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Katniss POV:

My hands began to shake uncontrollably as I griped the bow tightly aiming precisely at my target. The noise that surrounded me was calm and I closed my eyes and counted to three slowly. I pulled the bow and let the arrow fly, watching it land directly into the deer's side. The deer fell to the ground with a light thump and I walked towards it to access the damage. I placed my bow and arrow on the ground and gazed at the deer in disappointment. The deer was dead but I also noticed that the deer was covered in deep, dark brown skin rashes. I backed away from the deceased animal and figured that we would either have to settle for meat from the market or I would have to hunt another animal. I rose to my feet and grabbed my bow. I felt a wave of exhaustion rush through me so I decided to just head home. After over thirty years had passed I still suffered from the trauma that Peeta and I experienced from the games. One thing I could not let go of since the games and the rebellion is my love to hunt. Peeta and I have enough money to provide food for our family, but I somehow find comfort in the isolation I feel when I hunt. I thought about how the days flew by like years and how my two children have grown into mature young adults. My oldest child Willow Mellark is a slight blend of both mine and Peeta's personality. Willow is head strong and independent like me with an unavoidable sense of compassion. She has my gray eyes and Peeta's blond hair. She works as a manager at Peeta's bakery and she plans on owning her own bakery someday soon. Rye Mellark is my youngest child and I wish that I could keep him a child forever. Rye is exactly like Peeta when he was 16 years old. He is kind, mature, and intelligent. He has my black, coal colored hair and Peeta's ocean blue eyes. Rye's personality sometimes feels like the exact opposite of Willow's. He has a lot of traits like me as well. Rye is a really good hunter and gatherer. He is strong and brave, and he does not mind helping in any situation. I admire both of my children and I hope that they never have to suffer through anything life altering or traumatic. I walked through the woods, down town, and passed through three neighborhoods to make it to my brick, stone colored two story home. My house sat behind everyone else's close to the meadow. When I opened the door I saw Rye sitting on the couch scanning the channels on the television while Peeta and Willow were baking something sweet.

I shut the door and walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning, Katniss." Peeta said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning, mother," Willow said with a bright smile.

"Morning, what are you baking, it smells delicious?" I asked curiously.

"We are baking Chocolate Moon Bread." Peeta said handing Willow the chocolate chips.

"Willow has never made homemade chocolate bread before so I wanted to start off with something simple." Peeta said mixing the dry ingredients.

"Well great, even though I don't see how bread with chocolate chips, whipped cream, and hazelnuts could be considered simple." I said chuckling.

"Hey, President Chronis public announcement is being made. Apparently it's crucial for everyone to listen to his message." Rye said entering the kitchen and eating from the bag of chocolate chips.

"What was he saying?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know he mentioned something about it being vital to every citizen's life." Rye said shrugging his shoulders.

I suddenly felt anxious to here the speech so I ran into the main room with Peeta following behind me.

"Good afternoon, citizens of Panem. This is an hour of accomplishments. Change is being held above our heads and soon we will have the privilege to embrace it. I think everyone that resides in the Capitol can agree with me when I say that we have endured enough. We were defeated once by two infamous tributes and unfortunately I lost my great grandfather President Coriolanus Snow. We will no longer be defeated. All of you will bow down to me and we the Capital will rise again. Now that I have been elected our planet will be reborn from the power I have as a ruler. If you thought that my great grandfather was a supreme ruler than I promise that I will continue what he started. I know that I am destined to fulfill my grandfather's legacy. That is why I have an important announcement to share with you. I assume everyone is aware of the war and the rebellion that brought us here to this point today. Tomorrow a new dawn will rise and changes will be made again. This month, all children ranging from the ages of 12 to 18 will be sent to the Reaping in their town square, and one boy and girl's name will be drawn and they will be entered in what I would like to call the 111th Hunger Games. If the games were to be continued, this year would mark the 111th year. All 24 tributes from the twelve Districts will fight to the death and in the end there must be only one winner. Since I am your dictator and I like to fight fair I must warn you that there will be different rules to the games. Do not be alarmed, the Games are coming back because we have been in ruins ever since President Snow died. Where their lives and freedom you will discover order and deceit. Thank you my good people, and remember may the odds be ever in your favor."

I saw the TV flash off and I had just realized that during the whole speech I had not blinked once. Peeta turned off the TV and the whole room was filled with silence.

"Just because the Hunger Games are back does not mean that Rye and Willow are in danger." Peeta said gripping the cushion on the top of the couch tightly.

"Dad's right besides, we want have to leave for the Reaping until next week, right?" Rye said trying to kill the silence.

"How could the Hunger Games be back?" I said quietly trying to process the information.

"I hate to say this Katniss but we knew that this would be a possibility." Peeta said.

"A possibility, we knew that this would be a possibility Peeta." I gasped folding my arms and looking Peeta in the eyes.

"Rye and Willow go upstairs to your room." I said.

"Why?" Willow replied in an irritated manor.

"If I were you Willow I would not question your mom's motives right now, go upstairs now. Peeta said scolding his oldest child.

Rye grabbed Willows arm and they walked upstairs together.

I glanced into Peeta's eyes and suddenly I felt speechless. Peeta pulled me closer to him and I just laid my head onto his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I was able to speak again.

"This is why I never wanted to have children Peeta. The fear that the Games would come back has become my reality and I don't know what to do."

Peeta moved a stray hair behind my ear. "There is nothing we can do. I wish there was a solution to this, but all we can do now is have hope that neither of our children's names will be called in the Reaping." Peeta said rubbing his fingers through my hair.

"You know that hope is not good enough for me, if anything happens to Rye or Willow somebody will pay for it." I said walking away from Peeta and out of the door.

It felt like I had been walking for a long time, but I only walked to the meadow a few blocks away from our house. I needed some fresh air and alone time to myself so I could clear my mind. My skull burned with the memories from the time that Peeta and I fought in the games. I was filled with fear not only for my life but I could not bear loosing Peeta. Now, I had to fear for my children's lives and I know that I will never be able to cope if anything happened to them. I made a vow to protect the people I love and I will make sure nothing happens to Willow or Rye Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

Zander Chronis POV:

I glared at the photo of my mother thinking about what occurred only two days ago. I stood in the center of the marble floored dining room, waving the picture in my hand contemplating my current crisis. I scratched my chin roughly trying to prevent from crushing something with my bare hands and watching it crumble onto the floor. I heard the doorbell ring outside of my uselessly, large mansion. The maid walked in the dining room interrupting my thoughts.

"Mr. Chronis, your friend Iris is here to see you." Anais said clearly annoyed by something.

Before I could reply to Anais, Iris came running in the room with an employee of the month smile on her face.

"Zander Chronis I have missed you so much!" Iris yelled pulling me in a tight hug. I returned the embrace since it was a force of habit.

"I do not see how that's possible when you just saw me yesterday, but then again nothing about you surprises me." I said lifting her chin so she could admire my 6'3 feet of glory.

"Don't be silly Zan." Iris said slapping away my hand from her chin. "I assume you are aware what today is." Iris said trying to mirror my cocky manor.

"If you mean the day to hire a new chef since my old chef died from being beaten to death, then yes I know what today is." I said putting all humor aside.

Iris glared at me seriously refusing to entertain me with her easiness. "Today is a very special day. Thirty six years has passed since the last Hunger Games and now it is back thanks to your bother Nicholas. This day is an historic day because we are District 1 which means we get to have the first Reaping." Iris said grinning like a mad woman.

I clucked at her ignorance. "My bother Nicholas is weak, envious, and an asshole with nothing better to do than to drown his sorrows by killing innocent people. If you were smart you would know that he is not fit to be President, no more than I'm fit to live in house with no food."

"Idolizing your older brother has nothing to do with my intelligence. I just think he made the right decision by bringing back the games. This could be beneficial for everyone in District 1 and the Capitol Zan." Iris said straightening his shirt collar.

"I can tell that you haven't forgotten about the Reaping since you're wearing a white button down shirt with a black belt and pure white pants." Iris said pulling roughly at my shirt and staring at my lips.

I watched her vaguely observing how she lusted for me deeply while I gave her nothing in return.

"We should leave now, before the Peacekeepers come banging down my door." I said filling bored with her presence. I noticed Iris looked disappointed when she dropped her hands from my shirt, and you would think she could take a hint.

We walked out of my chandelier filled, environmental conservative, mansion just to watch children unwilling be sent to their deaths. When we made it to the town square hundreds of people greeted me and Iris. Iris Floros had been my best friend since as long as I could remember and now there were rumors spreading throughout the District that we were engaged to be married. Nothing about Iris attracted me to her. She had light blue eyes and strawberry blond hair with tan skin. She was around 5'7 in height with a slim body frame. I always thought she wore too much makeup and dressed like a women to impress me. The Floros family had a very close relationship with my mother and my father when he was alive, so that's how Iris and I met. We both suffered through the process of finger printing and being examined by the peacekeepers. Once we were finally through with The Reaping examination everyone lined up and faced the stage where the District 1 escort stood. I stood in the 17 year old boy's line while Iris stood in the 17 year old girl line. Iris and I exchanged sexual glances with each other through the entire video introducing my retarded ass brother and the reasons for the games.

The female escort grabbed my attention when the video ended.

"Good afternoon everyone, now it is time to announce the female and male tribute." The escort said.

The escort reached her hand down in the glass bowel and pulled up a folded piece of white paper. I looked around at all the other teenagers. The girls were dressed in pure white, baby doll dresses while all of the boys wore white button down short sleeved shirts and white pants.

The escort read the name on the paper. "Ceres Iver, please come forth." The girl looked around at everyone staring at her, some people laughed while others smiled. Ceres had short brown hair, black colored eyes and she stood in the twelve year old line. I could tell by the look on her face she wanted to make a run for it. Out of no where, I saw Iris make her way through the crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute." She protested not even glancing at Ceres.

"Fine, Mrs. Floros will you please come forth." The escort said with her back straight and stomach sucked in.

The peacekeepers moved toward Iris and I could hear some of the boys and girls chattering quietly.

"Gladly," Iris said while she was led onto the stage.

"The name of our male tribute is Zander Chronis." The escort said.

Everyone turned around and looked at me and suddenly I felt like Ceres. I stood there with my feet planted on the ground frozen like a statue. My brother President Nicholas Chronis allowed his only sibling to be sent into the games. All of this was just pure bullshit. I avoided making eye contact with anyone in the crowd and I walked up on stage never cracking under pressure. Iris and I were on stage standing on both sides of the escort looking out at the audience.

"District 1 say hello to your 111th Hunger Games tributes." The Escort said and everyone in the audience clapped loudly. Many of the adults smiled widely, and some whistled while the teenagers clapped by force.

I looked over at Iris who almost looked nervous. I smirked at how much she was an idiot for volunteering to die.

**Authors Note: Hello I am receiving no feedback for this story so far and I know that it is starting off really slow and boring, but I hope it will get better eventually. I accept feedback and criticism so don't be afraid to share your options. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Zara POV:

As I walked into my one bedroom wooden shack it seemed like time stood still. I felt strange because for the first time in seven years I was excused from work. I went inside of our small wash room to cleanse myself since everyone was forced to look presentable. I gazed down at my arms and legs and dwelled on the reasoning behind my scared skin. When I was around twelve years old I would arrive home from the orchard with several gashes on my arms and legs. After weeks of being exposed to harmful bacteria's I became hysterical because some of the cuts got infected. I was left on my death bed with an extremely high fever. I received most of my gashes from falling out of trees, but sometimes I would be slashed with a whip by a peacekeeper when they caught me stealing apples. My parents provided me with medication that cleared my infection in the matter of minutes, and when I asked them about where the medication came from they claimed it was none of my concern. The brown scars on my arms and legs are just reminder of what I have to endure living in District 11. To make the situation worse, my mother informed me that everyone has to wear blue jean overalls since our District represents agriculture. I swiftly threw on the overalls and a pair of short brown boots. I needed my mother's assistance for my hair, so she quietly began French braiding my hair into a bun. After she was finished I looked into the broken mirror setting across from my bed and I felt surprisingly calm. I stared at how neat my straight dark brown hair was braided and how my plain faced appeared to be really dry. I naturally have smooth dark brown skin with almond shaped dark brown eyes. My nose, ears, and mouth was average in size and very plain. I unfortunately had thick misshapen eyebrows that curved over my almond eyes covering half of my forehead. I moved my hands across my dark brown rough skin and my thoughts on my appearance were interrupted.

"Are you almost ready?" My father asked.

My father is half Native American and half black which explained why we both have silky waist length hair. Unlike my mother and me, my father has light brown skin with light brown eyes.

"Yes," I replied moving away from the mirror.

"I remember when I was a young boy; I had to watch my younger siblings go to the Reaping." My father said seeming distant.

"I want you to go out there with your head held high and remember what we represent. My father said lifting my arm revealing the mark on my wrist.

I nodded. "I know father, I believe that everything will work out in my favor, but I can't say the same thing for the other kids."

"Zara it's time." My mother said emotionless.

I walked out of the house and my parents followed slowly behind me. We walked all the way to the center of the small town located in between the cotton field and apple orchard. As soon as we made it too the Reaping my parents were led to the side where the parents were forced to stay and watch. After I placed my fingerprint down for identification purposes I was led into the line for seventeen years old. Each group of teenagers was separated in a line depending on their age and so I stood in the second line toward the stage. I noticed all of the lines were separated by ropes. Everyone stood in line like corpses in a casket and I wondered did anyone share my boldness to make eye contact. The stage was guarded by Peacekeepers and my eyes trailed to the District 11 conniving mayor standing on the side of the stage. I continued to scan the stage and I saw a woman dressed in a navy blue and black suit. Her skirt was shaped like an upside down triangle and the color was navy blue. Her top was long sleeved with one side of it navy blue while the other side was black. Her top was sealed by gold buttons and I saw how she appeared to have sharp broad shoulders. Her waist was narrow and she was obviously bone thin. After what seemed like an eternal silence the woman finally made her way towards the microphone.

"Greetings, my name is Verna Pachis and I am your District 11 escort." Verna's expression was very reserved.

"First, I will show you a video from the most recent Hunger Games, and then we will watch President Chronis's speech." The escort said and even though her face was like a stone, I could sense beyond her brown skin, she was nervous.

The video was long and painful to watch, knowing that so many people lost their lives for no reason.

"Now, I would like to name the male and female tributes of District 11." Verna said and I sighed because my legs were aching from standing so still.

Verna pulled a small piece of paper out of the glass bowel, and I was anxious to return home.

"The female tribute is… Zara Fitin." The escort said through the microphone. My heart dropped to my feet. I could not decide whether I wanted to scream or faint so I decided on neither. I was raised to be a fighter, so I moved through the crowd never letting anyone see me sweat.

"The name of the male tribute is Taro Hayashi." Verna said looking out in the crowd.

Everyone turned around to a 5'6 Japanese boy in the fifteen year old line. Taro parted his mouth slowly and appeared like he was about to make a run for it. The Peacekeepers pushed their way through the crowd and grabbed Taro by both of his arms. They practically dragged Taro on stage and I could see the hurt in his eyes. Taro stood on his feet trying to gather up his pride while I could see the sorrow in the audience's eyes. The look on their faces almost made me want to breakdown on stage.

"District 11, here are your male and female tributes." Verna replied with the same stone face.

One of the Peacekeepers grabbed my arm and I quickly broke free from his grasp. I assumed that they would allow us to have some time with our families before we left.

"I want to speak to my parents." I said firmly.

"Speaking with your family is not an option. You might as well be dead to them." The Peacekeepers said grinning in my face.

I scoffed at him and two men lifted my 5'5 thin frame into the air. One of them threw me over their shoulder and I glanced at my parents face. I saw a tear fall from my mother's eye and my father raised his hand. I waved goodbye to both of them, and closed my eyes tightly holding onto to the possible last memory of them.

After leaving the stage I felt sick at what could occur next. Taro and I followed behind the Escort and a group of Peacekeepers toward the train station. The train station in District was located near the corn field approximately five miles away from the town square. When we made it to the train it was like nothing I could have ever pictured. Verna informed us that the train could move faster than 500 miles per hour. My shock only increased when we arrived inside of the train. The train contained several tables of refreshments, four bedrooms, two bathrooms and it was decorated in green and yellow colors. Verna provided us with a grand tour and directed us to take a seat in the front of the train.

"Have a seat your mentor will be ready to meet you very soon." Verna said walking into one of the bedrooms.

I sat down in one of the soft cushion chairs and Taro sat next to me almost mimicking my exact moments. I ignored him and stared into to space trying to wake up from my nightmare.

A short, slim brown skinned man walked into the room and sat down in front of us. The man did not make eye contact, and I wondered had a person escaped the District and jumped on the train. He looked around the train observing his surroundings and avoided me and Taro's eyes. The man wore a dirty tan shirt with a pair of grey dress pants. He appeared to be sweating and I was thankful that the train was filled with the aroma of raspberry tarts.

He looked at me and Taro with wide eyes like he was seeing us for the first time.

I averted my eyes and he sat back in his chair stretching his legs.

"I suppose you are waiting for an induction." He said.

Taro and I remained quiet and he narrowed his eyes. "My name is Ronan Afolayan, I'm a native of District 11 and I am your mentor. I am here to teach you how to survive the games." Ronan said.

"You don't seem like a mentor, were you are tribute of the previous games?" I said dryly.

Ronan laughed lightly. "The games ended thirty-six years ago and I am thirty five years old. It is impossible for me to be a former tribute in the games. I do not know any more than you do about the games." Ronan said.

I shook my head. "I have heard horror stories about the Hunger Games and it is a death sentence." Ronan said leaning towards me.

"The only way to survive the game is by luck and in my opinion neither of you will have it." Ronan said looking from my face to Taro's.

"Take my advice and jump off this train before it's too late." Ronan said getting up from his chair and walking back into his room.

Taro looked at me and I ignored his gaze. We remained completely silent mostly because I did not want to talk to him or anyone else for that matter.

I moved out of my chair and sat by the window at the back of the train. The train had already arrived to a new overpopulated city and I assumed it was the Capitol.

Numerous groups of oddly dressed humans cheered outside of the window and I was sickened by the sight. I closed my eyes and tried to block out everything, I quietly wished that this train would never stop moving.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to the person who reviewed my story. I hope each chapter becomes more interesting! **


	5. Chapter 5

Rye Mellark POV:

I walked out of the house with Willow trailing behind me. Willow stepped out in a pale blue dress with a pair of blue flat shoes, while I wore a pale blue shirt and khaki pants. Our parents left the house early this morning, and we have not heard from them since yesterday. Willow and I assumed that they needed some time alone or at least to clear their minds. The most surprising thing about the Hunger Games coming back was not my parents reaction, but how Willow seemed to be unaffected by all of this. The only thing Willow has talked about since the day we watched President Chronis's speech was her plans for her future bakery. I am used to Willow being selfish but there something different about her.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Willow asked.

"Listening to you about what?" I asked turning around to face her.

Willow sighed. "I was talking about the decorations for my bakery." Willow voiced her irritation.

"Oh, I just zoned out for a few minutes." I lied.

"Listen to me Rye. I understand that you have been stressed out and worried about mom and dad. I get it, you know."

"Is that right?" I responded knowing that she was wasting her breath.

"Yes, I am concerned for everyone. We have to look on the bright side of things, almost forty years has passed since our parents fought in the games, and they have not experienced problems for the Capitol sense. I think we should just consider ourselves lucky, and just get prepared to go home when this is over." Willow said jumping in fronting of me.

"As twisted as you are, I see what you mean, but that will not change things for our parents. What about those other people, who are going to fight for their lives once there name is called." I said fed up with my sister's bullshit.

"I have considered all the possibilities, and whatever is meant to happen will happen. We have no control over our fate Rye. When horrible events happen we have to move past them and focus on the positive."

I took my attention away from Willow as we made it to the Hall of Justice at the center of District 12's town. Willow and I were immediately able to become indentified, so we could be held as present citizens. After we went through the identification process, we had to line up based on our ages.

Willow placed her hand on my shoulder. "My little brother you always were the sentimentalist." Willow said with a quick smile. She walked away without saying anything else and I just shrugged it off. Willow was placed in the eighteen year old line while and stood in the line for sixteen year olds.

Everything was just like I expected. My parents had dropped a couple of hints about would happen on the day of the Reaping but somehow I already knew. The escort stood before the crowd and introduced his self.

"Hello my Fileas and I am your District 12 Escort. Welcome to the Reaping for the 111th Hunger Games." Fileas said. I could tell that he had a kind personality by the look on his face.

Fileas allowed us to watch President Chronis's video and then informed us that two tributes names will be pulled from the two glass bowls. Fileas seemed to be slow and stiff like he was regretful. Fileas had on a black and white suit to compliment his coconut colored hair.

"The the female tribute name is Willow Mellark." My eyes went wide in fear. I looked around and noticed no one moved a muscle. Everyone remained completely quiet like they expected the worse to happen. I am glad that people shared my same fear.

"Please come forth." Fileas said.

All of Willow's talk about being positive seemed to have disappeared. She was scared to death.

Willow moved in a robotic way on the stage and I guess she wanted to find a way to escape. Willow stood on the right side of the Fileas.

"The male tribute's name is Athan Ockley."

"I volunteer as tribute." I shouted not realizing what I was saying. Even though I am two years younger than Willow, I have always felt protective over her. I know that if I do not volunteer my sister will die, and I will die willingly if it means saving the people I care about.

The Escort fell silent for a moment. "I am sorry, Mr. Mellark but that is impossible. Two siblings are not allowed to participate in the games at the same time. I am afraid it's against the rules."

A tear slid down Willow's cheek. I was prepared to back down knowing I would not do Willow any favors by arguing.

"I volunteer as tribute." A female stated from the sixteen year old line.

The girl had long red hair, brown eyes, and even from a distance I could see the freckles on her face. The girl seemed to have elf like features.

"My name is Rona Alvey and I volunteer as tribute for Willow Mellark." Rona said nervously as she walked toward the stage.

"Well, Rona Alvey and Rye Mellark please come forth." Fileas said. My eyes switched from the escort to Rona.

"Rona walked on the stage and I followed behind her." We stood on both sides of Fileas and I noticed that Rona's hands were shaking.

"District 12 here are your Hunger Games tributes." Fileas said and I only heard a few people clap. I looked out into the crowd, to find my parents and they were nowhere in sight. I refused to stare at Willow because I already knew she was crying. If I died she would have to live with the guilt for the rest of her life.

Fileas walked off the stage abruptly and we were ordered to follow him. Rona and I walked through the two doors and I saw my parents standing inside.

"Rye, are you all right?" My mother said touching my face like I had a fever.

"I am fine mother." I said feeling embarrassed.

"How are you and father?"

My mother turned around to look at my father and he grabbed her hand.

"That's not important, our main concern is you." My mother said.

"There is someone we would like you to meet." My father said. A short blond haired woman walked towards me and Rona.

"Your mother and I figured that this might happen, so we took it upon ourselves to see what you would be up against." My father said.

The woman shook my hand. "Hello my name is Aldora Abernathy and I am your mentor." Aldora said with an intimidating look on her face.

"Aldora is Haymith's and Effie's daughter." My father said almost interrupting Aldora.

"Thank you, Peeta for saying that, but I was just about to mention that detail." Aldora snapped politely.

My mother shot her an annoyed glare.

"Yes, I am their daughter. You could consider me a family friend, but don't assume that changes things. I am your mentor; I'm here to help you win." Aldora said with a scolding tone.

I nodded while Rona remained quiet.

"We are going to make sure that happens. Rye we are going to do everything in our power to protect you during the games." My mother said.

My father pressed his hands on mom's shoulders.

"Just make sure you won't do anything crazy." I said trying to protect my possible enemies.

"I will make sure that she doesn't." My father said with a small smile and nod. "We are really proud of you for volunteering for you sister Rye."

"I would do it every time if it means that she will be safe and alive." I said and I think both of my parents were struggling to hold it together.

"If you are rebelling against the Capitol again then I am on your side." Fileas said to my parents.

"Thank you. We are going to need as many people to side with us as possible." My father said.

"The Capitol may be my home but changes need to be made, starting with the games." Fileas stated and the room fell silent in understanding.

Everyone in the room formed an understanding and it gave me a sense of hope.

**Authors Note: So that is the last Reaping. I hope it was not too boring. I will possibly be able to update every day this week. If I do not receive any feedback then I am not going to update. So let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

Zara POV:

I heard birds whistling and I could feel the warm sun shining on my face. I slowly opened my eyes trying to wake up from my intense state of sleep. Every since I was little I suffered from sleep paralysis, and I believe it has been heightened since I was entered into the games. I rose from my soft, milk chocolate bed and stared at the holographic screen across from my bed. I programmed the screen to be a field of sunflowers because I thought it complimented my yellow and brown decorated room. The birds whistling were mocking jay's singing in the sky with the sun shining brightly above them. The sunflowers looked so real I almost felt compelled to reach out and touch them. My eyes wondered to the time at the corner of the screen, and it read 9:30 which meant I only had thirty minutes to prepare for my first day of training. I quickly ran to my closet to find an entire set of clothes and shoes picked out for me.

Last night after we arrived to the Training Center Apartment's my Escort Verna informed me on what outfit's to wear for the three days that I attend training. The outfit selected for my first day of training is a black and silver stripped shirt with a pair of black fitted black pants. I groomed and dressed myself within a few minutes. I left my hair in a ponytail allowing my hair to hang down my back. At the end of my room, I noticed there was a small table with dark brown seeds located in a glass bowl. I instantly recognized the seeds and placed six in my pocket before I left the room. I ran into the dining area hoping that everyone would still be sitting at the table.

"Look who decided to finally join us." Ronan said with a smug grin on his face. I sat down in the diamond shaped chairs and I stared at the glass table filled with food. The dining area was decorated in violet and orange colors with only glass furniture. I grabbed a piece of star apple bread on placed it on my empty plate. Taro, Verna, and Ronan seemed to be finishing their food and preparing to leave the table. Verna was the first person to leave the table and then Taro followed shortly after leaving their plates empty of breakfast. I picked up the star apple bread attempting to scarf down something before it was time to leave.

Ronan slapped my hand right before I bit into the bread. My mouth gaped open in shock and I dropped the bread back onto the plate. The stinging pain from the slap radiated over my entire hand.

"You are not allowed to eat breakfast at this time. You have ten minutes left before training begins and I will not risk my head for your carelessness." Ronan said pointing his finger at me.

"I would not have this problem if someone woke me up on time." I said feeling my anger rise inside of me.

"It is your responsibility to make it to this table on time. I am not your caregiver, I'm your mentor." Ronan said rising from the table.

"Yeah well, I have yet to learn anything." I stated.

"I don't want to hear another word from you." Ronan said walking out of the dining area.

I dropped all six Castor oil seeds into my glass of Salmonberry fusion.

Ronan entered the dining room with Taro behind him.

"I suggest you and Taro leave together." Ronan said.

I placed the glass of Salmonberry to my lips and Ronan snatched it out of my hands.

"Can I at least have something to drink; I am on the verge of dehydration." I said sounding like a small child.

"No you and Taro need to leave now." Ronan demanded. Ronan raised the glass to his mouth and consumed almost half of the Salmonberry fusion drink.

Taro and I walked out of the door. When we walked down the hall I could hear Ronan choking and gagging violently. Taro gave me a suspicious glance; I shrugged my shoulders, and walked onto the elevator. I have no physical strengths but my knowledge of different plants makes me lethal.

When we arrived to the training stations everything was as I expected to be. I saw twenty two people standing in a circle with their identical training uniforms. Taro and I were the last ones to arrive and all eyes were on us. There was a label stitched on everyone's shirt that stated their District. Taro and I moved in between the District 12 and District 10 tributes. Since everyone was staring at us I looked around hoping that they would direct their eyes elsewhere. The male tribute from District 12 was standing next to me glaring at me with his dough eyes. He had tan skin, sapphire blue eyes with a muscular body frame and a baby face. His expression was empty and I gave him an intimidating glare until he finally looked away.

I turned my attention to the head trainer who was standing at the center of the circle. I saw the name Sibyl was stitched onto her jacket. Sibyl was tall and muscular with an artificial appearance. Her face was painted in pale makeup with a mix of vibrant colors.

"The rules to training are simple."

"There is a selection of training stations in this area of the training center. You may spar with a trainer but you cannot associate with other tributes at this time." Sibyl stated with her surprisingly light voice.

"Once you station is selected, you must train in the same station every day. Training last for three days and after two hours of training we will all eat together in the dining room." Sibyl said pointing to the direction of the dining room.

"Lastly, my advice is for you to choose a station based on skill because in two days your talents will be presented in front of the game makers. Good Luck, and remember to choose wisely." Sibyl said and everyone walked off.

I saw some of the tributes grinning like that were excited to train for a human death trap. Everyone automatically entered a station of their choice, so I appeared to be the only one walking around.

The tributes from District 1 through 5 were all training with dangerous and intimidating weapons. I noticed a male from District 1 was attempting to chop down a fake willow tree with an axe. The female from District 1 was throwing knives at an artificial human body plastered on the wall. I continued to move past all of the stations until I stumbled across a station based on determining what plants are edible. I was about to run to the station when I noticed it was taken by an overweight, pale skinned girl from District 10.

District 10 was known for its farming and ranches. I assume that since our Districts are so closely related because of farming that we might have something in common. I saw the girl discreetly trying to nibble on some of the plants and I walked towards her station.

"You know that plant can cause itchy skin rashes to form on your skin. It will itch so bad that eventually you will start to peel your skin off." I said seriously.

The girl had a confused look on her face.

"My name is Zara Fitin." I said trying to sound social.

The girl spit out the leaves of the plant, and left drool falling from the side of her mouth.

"Oh, I'm Saffron Melba. I know about plants, I just was really hungry because I missed breakfast." Saffron stated with a dry tone.

"I missed breakfast as well, thanks to my mentor."

Saffron nodded slowly. "You know we are not supposed to train with each other." Saffron stated with her slow and improper accent.

"Yes I am aware of the rules. I just wanted to help you since you were about to ingest a poisonous plant."

"I don't need or want your help." Saffron snapped and I walked away without saying another word.

Saffron reeked of the smell of a raw possum, and after our confrontation I realized I do not need an ally.

I walked to the only available station which was located across from the edible plant station. The station that I was forced to use was based on edible insects. If I was forced to state my greatest and only fear it would have to be insects. The first insect that I have to be aware of was a green water mantis. I observed a few of the insects, but I refused to taste any of them.

After the two hours of tortuous training ended we were sent into the dining room for lunch. We had to line up based on the number of our District. We could sit down where ever we pleased so I sat in the last chair at the very end of the table. Taro sat down next me and I wondered why.

The walls of the dining room were peach colored and the table was decorated with fake red fire in the center. The seats were soft and fuzzy and the room felt surprisingly warm. I grabbed a honey crusted seaweed bun because it is green. I cut a piece of lavender glazed brie and grabbed a fork hoping that I was not tasting poison. When I thought of them feeding us poisonous food, I thought about what occurred this morning.

I wondered if Ronan was still sick after being poisoned. I felt a tinge of guilt seep into my mind and I quickly dismissed the thought. I needed to get my point across to Ronan, and I hope that he will be smart enough not to just roll over and die. Since, I let the guilt pass away my appetite faded with it. I placed the fork down and stared into space while I wallowed in my misery.

Taro was munching down next to me at rapid pace. He was eating so fast I could not even recognize what was on his plate.

Taro looked over at me and took the honey crusted seaweed bun off my plate. Taro shoved the bun into his mouth like a starving animal.

I gave Taro a kill stare and he stopped eating and looked at me in the eyes.

"What?" Taro questioned.

"It is not nice to take food off other peoples plate." I said pointing to the bread on his plate.

"You were not eating it, so I assumed you didn't want it." Taro said in his pubescent voice.

"Well don't assume things Taro." I said raising my voice. "If would have just asked me I would have possibly said yes. Another thing-

"Hey, take it easy." A male sitting across the table from me said. I saw his shirt had District 4 stitched on it and I moved away from Taro.

I gave the male the same death glare, and he began to smile slowly.

"I could hear you arguing from all the way over here." The male said.

"That's because you are sitting on the other side of the table."

"Yes but I wanted to prevent you from making a scene." The male said still smiling.

I continued to give him the evil eye. "Or you just needed an excuse to talk me."

He laughed. "Either way the argument was pointless. Here Taro you can have my seaweed bun, I never cared much for them anyway." He said handing Taro the bread. Taro took the bread hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes, and then gazed back at the male's face. He had milk chocolate colored eyes and flawless tan skin. His dark brown hair was thick and shiny. I discovered based on his facial features he was half Native American and half Caucasian. After I was done observing Kai's features I noticed he was staring at me as well. I looked away briefly and his smile became brighter.

"My name is Kai Talon by the way."

"My name is Zara Fitin. I said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Fitin." Kai said.

I rolled my eyes again. "Cleary you have never heard of the statement, flattery will get you nowhere."

"No I haven't." Kai said cocking an eyebrow.

Everyone started rising from the table because after an hour passed and lunchtime was over.

"I will see you tomorrow, Zara." Kai said trying to show off what some people would label as a sweet smile.

"I guess you will." "Unfortunately," I said under my breath.

Taro walked back quickly to our penthouse on the eleventh floor of the training center. I wondered why he was in such a hurry. I walked slowly not anticipating the lecture I would receive from Ronan or Verna. When I made it back to the apartment the room was dark and quiet. I walked into my bedroom. When I made into my bedroom I changed into my gray silk nightgown. I pinned my hair up and sat down on my soft empty bed. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I heard a knock at the door.

I ignored the knock at first but the knock quickly turned to banging.

"Zara open this door." I heard Ronan's voice above the loud noise.

I pulled back the covers on the bed and opened the door. Ronan was standing in the doorway like a body with rigor mortis, and I questioned if he was a ghost.

"What do you want?" I asked in an irritated way.

Ronan moved past me and I shut the door. "Your behavior today reflected how well you are going to survive the games."

"How so," I responded.

Ronan huffed. "Your irresponsible actions today could have had all of us killed." Ronan said pointing his big thick finger to my forehead.

"I did what I had to do. I needed to get my point across since you were not trying to help Taro and I." I replied shamelessly.

"I know that. You have no idea how difficult this is for me. My life is on the line just as much as the tributes in the games."

"Yes, but you do not have to treat me like I am an animal about to be euthanized."

"I could try to be a professional mentor, but you must understand that there is only so much that I can do." Ronan said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at the floor.

"Come on." Ronan said tiredly opening my bedroom door.

"Where," I asked.

"Just follow me." He said and I felt like I had no other choice.

We walked into the living room were Verna was standing by the television with her arms crossed and Taro was sitting down on the couch. Ronan instructed me to sit down on the violet colored couch.

Verna sat down in one of the diamond glass chairs while Ronan moved beside the television with a triangular remote in his hand.

"I have been doing a lot of research lately on all twenty two of the tributes you will be competing against. I am going to go through a brief summary of the tributes so we can be more familiar with them." Ronan said and pressed a button on the remote.

The television flashed on showing a computerized picture of the tributes.

"The first tribute is Zander Chronis he is 17 years old and from District 1. His physical appearance is described as 6'3 in height and around 260 pounds in body weight. He is tall and muscular with blond hair. He is known for his body strength and charisma. Zander's most known skill is his talent with an axe. Zander's weakness is he is still mourning his mother's death. The most important detail about Zander is he is President's Chronis's younger brother and he is President Snow's youngest great grandson. He is filthy rich and every girl in District 1 dreams of marrying him." Ronan said allowing us to digest the information before moving on.

My jaw clenched as I stared at the picture on the television. I already predicted that Zander would be a threat to me, and I could sense the conniving ways he probably inherited. No one related to a murder could be trusted.

Ronan switched to the next person. "Iris Floros is the female tribute from District 1. Iris is 17 years old. She is the daughter of the head game maker Krios Floros and apparently best friends with Zander Chronis. Iris volunteered as tribute replacing a twelve year old girl named Ceres. Iris joined the games for her own selfish ambition to be a part of the Hunger Games. She is highly skilled at throwing knives and her weakness is her obsession with Zander."

There was a brief pause and then District 2 showed up on the screen. "Dervilia Merka is the female tribute from District 2. She loves a challenge and finds it thrilling to kill weak, innocent people. Dervilia is really muscular and strong. Dervilia is known for her olive colored skin and auburn hair. Dervilia has intimidating green cat eyes that can scare even the strongest person." Ronan said without taking a breath. "Thane Amador is the male tribute from District 2. Thane is very cunning and he might seem like a sane person until you get to know him. Thane is the kind of person that will smile in your face and then stab you in the back. Thane's is very fast especially for his brawny size. Thane is very strong and likes to play around with his victims before he kills them."

The picture of Dervilia and Thane proved to me that they would both be vicious killers. Ronan stated that Thane may seem sane but I could already see through him. I was so distracted by the summary of the District 2 tributes I missed the District 3 summary.

"Rhea Dalca is a 16 year old female tribute from District 4. Rhea comes from a very wealthy family. She can be a very ruthless killer if tested. Rhea is all about survival. Rhea's strength is determination. Her trademark is her violet colored hair and fair skin."

I dreaded hearing about the next person.

"Kai Talon is an 18 year old tribute from District 4. Kai is the sweet golden boy of District 4. He is half Native American with brown eyes that could melt even my heart." Ronan said and I felt the urge to slap him. "Do not let Kai's sweet smile fool you, he can also be a vicious killer. Kai has an average height and weight. He was raised in a very rich and strict family. Kai is a skilled swordfighter.

Sage Corbet is the female tribute from District 5. Not much is known about Sage. She was very spoiled by her family and is not very clever. Sage has a petite frame and orange colored hair. Dex Carew is a male tribute from District 5. Dex is only 14 years old and is practically a genius. Dex specializes in computers and technology." Ronan stated.

Ronan almost ran through District 6 and 7 but slowed down again once we reached District 8.

"The District 8 tributes are Fania Caplin and Pagan Caron." Fania Caplin is 13 years old and is a middle class citizen of District 8. She can be classified as a skilled fighter. Pagan Caron is known as District 8's pretty boy. Pagan Caron was born in a family of famous fashion designers, so he takes pride in his physical appearance. Pagan is not very attractive but he always looks clean and fashionable. Pagan has light brown hair with a prominent bone structure in his face and a slim feminine figure. Pagan is known for his cocky personality and no fighting skills."

I ignored everything that was said about District 9 because I hoped this would be over soon.

"The District 10 tributes are Saffron Melba and Bain Sultana. Saffron is the female tribute of District 10. She is a 13 year old obese girl with no physical strength. Saffron is the daughter of a butcher and it shows. She has dirt blotches on her skin and often likes to pick her nose. Saffron is truly a dirty blond. Bain Sultana is a 17 year old tribute. Bain is 17 but he looks like he is in his mid sixties. Bain is 7'0 and around 110 pounds in weight. Bain lacks a lot of fighting skills and intelligence. It is very difficult to understand his dialect especially if you are staring at his brown, wood colored teeth. Bain has light blond hair with bald patches all over his head." Ronan said shaking his head.

"The final tributes are from District 12. Rona is 16 years old. Rona Alvey is very wise and can be considered sneaky. Rona's skill is awareness of different medicines. Rona enjoys taking care of others and is selfless. Rona has poor fighting skills. Rona is known for her red hair and hazel eyes. Rye Mellark is Katniss and Peeta's youngest and only son. Katniss and Peeta both rebelled against the pervious Hunger Games which led to President Snow's death and the games ending. Rye is 16 years old and is wise beyond his years. Rye is very brave with a good heart. Rye is a good hunter and posses a lot of good survival skills. Rye has lean muscles with a soft dough boy face. Rye is about 6'1 and 230 pounds in weight." Ronan said and turned off the television.

"Those are the tributes. You can never say I didn't do anything for you." Ronan said walking out of the room.

Taro and I exchanged glances and Verna got up from her seat. "Goodnight you two," Verna said calmly.

I followed behind shortly after. I walked back into my bedroom and stretched out onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling thinking. I thought about all of the competition I would have to take down in the games.

"I might as well get prepared to sign my death certificate." I said and I closed my eyes, hoping to slip into the sleep realm.

**AN: Thank you so much to my recent reviewer for the review. The chapter was kind of long and informative but the games is going to began really soon. I will be able to update tomorrow so thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zara POV:

Today was my last day. Not my last day to live but the last training day. I have struggled for three days training in the same station, and now I have to present my greatest skill in front of the Gamemakers. I dressed in my training uniform and arrived to breakfast in the dining room on time. Verna convinced me to arrive at the training station early, so I can hopefully make a good impression. I was not concerned about making a good impression on the Gamemakers I just wanted to earn a high training score.

"You could always poison them with some deadly plant juice like you did me. Then we could go home." Ronan said without even cracking a smile.

"If only things could be that simple." I replied and Verna walked Taro and I to the elevator.

"I am sure both of you will do fine; I think we all just need to think more positive." Verna said with a light smile before walking away.

When Taro and I made it to the underground center all of the tributes were lined up based on their District number. The male tribute goes first and they call all of our names individually. I stood in line watching everyone leave one by one and I attempted to come up with something clever.

Zander POV:

I ironically was the first person to go since I am from District 1. I know a lot of the tributes were probably trembling with fear but I have nothing to worry about. I walked into the room and saw all the Gamemakers standing upstairs shielded by hammerglass. There was a table of weapons and I immediately reached for the boardaxe. I began to swing the axe in my right hand and the Gamemakers watched me closely.

The head Gamemaker Krios Floros also known as Iris's father smiled and waved at me. I winked at him and raised the top of my axe just above my shoulder. With a simple flick of my wrist I threw the axe into the air. The axe was swaying in the air at full speed and landed directly in the middle of the hammerglass. All the gamemakers in the room ducked and ran around the room in fear after the axe hit the glass.

I backed away and watch the axe land on the floor with a loud thump. A low cracking noise split through the air and the glass covering the room shattered within seconds. I cocked my eyebrows and raised my arms in victory. Krios smiled at my bravery while the other gamemakers looked stunned.

"Always a pleasure Zander," Krios said. I causally walked away, ignoring Krios and the other deranged mutts.

Zara POV:

The line moved faster than I predicted and before I could blink twice, my name was called. Taro speed past me without saying a word and I suddenly felt worried.

"Zara Fitin, please come in." One of the Gamemakers said.

I walked in leaving all my worry and doubt behind me. When I looked up at the area where the Gamemakers sat I noticed there were pieces of shattered glass everywhere. I ran towards the station that caught my eye two days ago. I discovered the station that determined between edible and non-edible plants. There was a large pink plant sitting on the table labeled Foxglove. I grabbed a pair of gloves, a round glass bowl, and a paintbrush. I squeezed the sap from the Foxglove plant into the bowl and I noticed how the plant's sap was pink. There were only a few foxglove plants in District 11 and it is for a good reason.

I moved to the center of the room and placed the brush into the bowl. I kneeled down onto the floor and began moving the brush against the floor in a circle. Once my circle was perfected I painted a triangle at the very bottom. I drew a line from the top of circle, through the tip of the triangle, and down to the bottom of the circle. I stood to my feet and stared at the Gamemakers with my inner fury showing on my face. I removed the gloves from my hands and sat down the empty bowl.

"I assume you already know what this symbol means, so there is not point of me explaining myself." I said not trying to bite my tongue.

"I would watch my tone if I were you, Ms. Fitin." Krios Floros said.

"I am sure you would."

Krios smiled. "That will be all Mrs. Fitin."

I walked out boldly.

Rye's POV:

I was the last male tribute and I still felt unprepared. As soon as I entered the room I was greeted by the head Gamemaker.

"Hello Rye, it is an honor to meet you in the flesh." He said.

"I could say the same." I said with a stiff nod. I looked around at the different stations and created an idea in my mind. I walked toward the fire making station. I tore off a long piece of steel wool plastered near the wall and I picked up a nine volt battery. I moved back to the center of the room so I could face the Gamemakers. I spread out the steel wool and brushed the battery with the contacts of the wool. A spark of fire appeared on the wool and it began to burn slowly. I held the wool steadily in between my hands and sat down on the floor. There was a symbol in front of me and I could tell by the scent it was from a Foxglove plant.

"The plant sap in front of me is toxic, and the Foxglove plant is highly flammable." I stated while I stood back up. "The only reason I know is because these plants are popular in District 12."

Krios's eyes went wide. "Wait!" He shouted.

I placed the burning flame to the corner of the circle and fire spread throughout the entire symbol. I moved toward the door and watched as the flames from the symbol caused pink smoke to expel in the air.

The Gamemakers covered their noses and tried to look away from the flames. It is considered deadly to inhale or come in contact with the plant's sap. I held my breath and walked out the door.

Zara's POV:

After I completed my private session at the training station, Verna led me to the Remake Center. When I arrived to the Remake Center I was greeted by my hair stylist, the person in charge of my nails, and the person in charge of waxing.

"Hello Zara it is nice to meet you my name is Galene."

"I am Ariston; I will be your hair stylist." Ariston said.

"My name is Basia and I will be doing your nails today." Basia said giving me a cold expression.

The prep team gave me a white gown and instructed to lie down on a cold sliver table. I noticed that all of them wore white and I guessed that it was a part of their uniform.

Galene waxed my entire body before I even had time to flinch from pain. Galene shaped my untamable eyebrows in less than two minutes. After I looked like a hairless turkey, I was pushed in the Remake Center's shower. I was cleansed to the point of almost serve skin irritation. When I exited the high powered shower I sat down on the sliver table. Basia washed my hands thoroughly and when she turned my hand over she saw the mark on my wrist.

Basia looked at me like I was a poisonous spider that must be killed. Basia had lavender colored short hair, narrow slant eyes and her lips were coated in black lip stick. Basia eyebrows and eyelashes was died lavender. I looked down at the mark on my wrist.

"What's this?" Basia asked.

"It's a tattoo of a broken arrow. The broken arrow is a Native American symbol meaning peace. My father had the tattoo branded on my arm after I almost died from a serve infection as a little girl." I said feeling reminiscent.

Basia nodded and looked away from my black arrow tattoo. She began polishing my nails. Once my nails were complete I realized she placed the broken arrow symbol on my index finger located on my right hand. My nails were painted a jade color with the broken arrow symbol on one of them.

Ariston pulled me away from the table, and I sat down in a chair in front of a mirror outside of the prep room. Ariston agreed to work on my makeup and I wondered what my dress would look like. I dismissed the girlish thought when Ariston began working on my hair.

"I know just the style for you." Ariston said and I looked at the color and style of his hair. Ariston has lemon colored, fluffy hair with dark orange makeup painted all over his face. I already predicted that I would despise the hairstyle and makeup he had in mind.

Ariston turned my chair away from the mirror and the torment began.

"So this is the girl who attempted to kill her mentor." I heard a slightly masculine voice say.

I turned around to see a slender man with black luxurious hair and sliver highlights. He wore a sliver suit that matched his hair and eyeliner perfectly.

"Well done." He said with a greeting smile.

"Who are you?" I said already annoyed.

"My name is Eros. I am your designer and the head stylist of the prep team. I apologize for running a little late I had to make some last minute arrangements to your dress." Eros said still grinning.

"There is no need to apologize for being late. I probably will not like the dress anyway." I said.

"I am finished." Ariston said quickly and turned me around towards the mirror.

I stared at the stranger in the mirror. My appearance was almost unrecognizable. My skin complexion was lighter and softer. Ariston applied black mascara onto my eyelashes and I had forest green eye shadow on my eyelids. There was forest green, shimmering glitter at the corner of my eyes spreading towards my ears. My face was clear of blemishes and my lips were coated with sliver gloss. After staring at my reflection for a few minutes, I noticed my hair. My naturally long straight hair was now full of volume and curls. The curls were all over my head, and when I touched my hair I felt the soft, silky texture. I also noticed that there were jade colored gems lying throughout my curls shining beautifully in the light.

"Are you ready to see your dress?" Eros asked and I nodded slowly still in a trance.

I got out of the chair and followed Eros.

"You can look at the dress before you put it on because you have to get dressed before the District 1 interviews start." Eros said rushing me in a vacant room to get dressed.

There was a large mirror in the dressing room, so I stared at my attire after I was through dressing.

The dress I wore was forest green that narrowed my waist with a corset and flared out at the bottom. The dress fell just above my knees and I looked down at my short boots. The boots were laced and contained a small heel. I sighed from my newfound distaste.

Eros waited for me outside of the room. "You look magnificent." He said enthusiastically. "There is only one thing missing." He said with a pondering gaze.

I gave him a puzzled look. "What is it?"

Eros reached in his pocket and pulled out a jade pendant. I was taken back when he gently swept my hair to the side and placed the pendant around my neck.

Eros smiled in my face and I was about to ask why when something strange happened. Forest green vines started to grow from my shoulders down to my hands and my mouth dropped. The animated vines green quickly and stared moving rapidly. The vines sparkled with glitter and truly added a touch to the dress.

I was speechless. I touched the pendant and looked into Eros's eyes. "How how did you-?" I stuttered.

Eros moved my fingers from the necklace. "Don't worry; the vines are only an illusion. If the interviewer Midas questions you about them just say it is an illusion created by me to represent District 11."

"How did you know about my fetish for plants?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"I had a little chat with your mentor. He told me some key things I needed to know about you and I had a perfect idea for your wardrobe. I also only use colors that represent nature in my designs, so it was simple to construct your wardrobe." Eros said with a prideful look.

"Speaking of your mentor," Eros said looking directly down the hall.

I turned around to see Ronan and Verna walking down the hallway. They both walked in a robotic fashion and Verna followed behind Ronan like a little pet.

"Well, I have some bad news." Ronan was with a protruded lip and a nonchalant expression.

"Your training scores have been posted." Verna said cutting in before Ronan could speak.

Verna pressed a button on a small remote. A computerized screen flashed onto a wall in the hallway showing the scores.

I looked at the list of scores and I saw my name near the bottom. The score read five out of twelve, and I could feel my stomach acid rise from my abdomen to my throat.

"The scores range from zero to twelve with twelve being the highest number you can receive." Verna said with her light voice ringing in my ears.

"I know how it works." I spat.

"I told you we had bad news." Ronan said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"There is no need to fret Zara, just because your score is low does not decrease your chance of winning the games."

"I don't see how." I said feeling restless.

"Listen there is no way to sweeten this, but we can fix it. You are going to have to put up a front in front of the viewers, the Gamemakers, and every single citizen in the Captiol. I have heard rumors that the victors Katniss and Peeta Mellark from District 12 did it and so will you. You are going to charm everyone, blend in, and walk with confidence. At this point you're nothing but a coward hiding behind a bush." Ronan said and I had heard enough.

"Excuse me?" I said not even surprised by his impossible demands.

"You know it's true and if you want to win, I suggest you take my advice." Ronan said waving his notorious finger in front of my face.

I shook my head, wanting to disappear. "Zara what Ronan means is you need to use clever ways to fool everyone. Now that you seem vulnerable to the other tributes, you need to prove that you're not as weak as you seem. The interviewer Midas is very manipulative and he will try to prey on your weaknesses, so be careful."

"Whatever, but I still think I received my score because of some unfair prejudice." I said turning away from Ronan and Verna.

The screen on the wall showed Zander Chronis from District 1 walking on stage. Zander waved at the audience and even the interviewer gave him a big smile. I could see that everyone swooned over him and the sight was nauseating.

"So Zander we all know that you scored a perfect twelve from training. How does it feel?"

Zander gave a modest smile and all I could do was shake my head from the blasphemy.

"I mean there is not much to say really, since I have been thrown into the games, I am forced to choose life or death and I choose survival." Zander said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Do you feel proud of your family heritage?" Midas asked.  
"I think one perk about being a Chronis and Snow's grandson is the skill to use my hatchet and strength to defend myself. Other than that, I am just a regular guy being forced into a war against my will." Zander said with a light nod.

"I expected a great answer like that from you Zander. Thank you and I wish you and you supposed love Iris the best." Midas said and Zander exited the stage.

All I could do was shake my head. Zander may have the viewers wrapped around his finger but he could never fool me. The very thought of him made me ill.

After Zander's interview I drowned out most of the tributes interviews. Kai seemed happy throughout his entire interview and I wondered if his smile was permanent. The female tribute from Kai's District, Rhea seemed like she wanted to eat Midas alive. I assumed it was from built up anger. The male tribute Thane appeared high off of adrenaline and ready to kill at any opportunity. Thane tried to be a proper gentleman but failed miserably. I tried to decide if it was his low cut hair or overly muscular body that made people run from him in fear. The interviews seemed shorter than they were promised, and before I could stand in one place any longer my name was called.

Ronan practically pushed me onto to stage and I had to collect myself quickly before anyone noticed. The crowd was filled with eccentric looking people with many different styles of clothing and appearance. Some people from District 11 would probably die from shock at the sight of the loud clapping, bright stage lights, and an intimidating interviewer. I ignored the common human fears and walked toward my cushion chair on the stage. I clenched my teeth together tightly, and by the look in Midas's eyes I could tell he saw through my invisible mask.

I shook his hand and his grip was uncomfortably firm. When Midas finally let go of my hand we sat down. I let my smile fall instantly and my eyes suddenly began heavy and dry.

"My, my Zara you are truly a vision. Isn't she?" Midas said towards the audience.

"You are the mother of our nature. What inspired you to wear this outfit?" Midas asked and I could feel the intensity in the room increase.

"Well, my designer Eros thought that it would be a good idea for me to wear an outfit that represents me and District 11." I said not cracking under pressure.

"He certainly crafted a work of art. What about the flowing vines on your arms, I mean they are making me dizzy." Midas said loudly and began laughing.

"The vines are only an illusion." I said almost too quickly.

"Eros has positively out done himself. Now I want to touch on a more sensitive matter. We all know that the training scores have been revealed and you scored a five out of twelve. That must have been disappointing." Midas said almost sitting at the edge of his seat.

I made a dramatic pause. "Disappointing is not the word I would use to describe this situation Midas. I tried my best and I used my knowledge of plants. That is all I can do." I said shrugging my shoulders. If I stay true to myself then I will survive, I am a survivor." I said and the audience seemed to freeze. The place was filled with silence, and I just stared at the audience trying to fish out someone's reaction.

"I have no doubt about that Ms. Fitin, you are a delight and I our thoughts are with you."

The audience clapped and I exited the stage. I passed by Rye Mellark and Rona Alvey. Rona looked so nervous I wanted to run before she vomited in my face. Rye seemed to be lost in his own world and I suddenly remembered his training score. He scored an eight for his skill in fire starting. I figured his interview would be quick and easy going considering his family history and skills.

I felt like I was the only suffering with a low chance of winning. Every tribute seemed to have something going for them, and I was just lost in the wilderness.

When I arrived at the apartment later that night I dressed in my silk, tangerine night gown and drank a glass of mint, citrus tea. Every time I took I sip of tea I wanted to spit it out because nothing could soothe my anxiety.

Tomorrow the games will begin and my life may come to an end. I will have to either kill or be killed and to some people it may sound like a fair compromise.

The Hunger Games is not just a game for children to play, but it is my reality.

**Author's Note: Thank you for the fav and follow and my two reviews it means a lot! ****I am really going to need some more feedback so I can know that I have consistent readers. I just made it through my first week of college so I might not update as often but I will finish this story based on the feedback I receive. I want this story to be enjoyable. Let me know what you think and I promise to keep updating as soon as possible. Lastly, I had two trailers made for this story and I may share the link in the later chapters depending on the feedback. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: The Games begin in this chapter ****.**

I rose from my bed several hours earlier than usual. My mind was racing from the endless list of possibilities that can unfold today, and I just wish that I could escape somehow. If I tried to escape, I would have nothing else to lose since my life is on the line anyway. I stared at the field of sunflowers on the screen hoping to find some comfort, but I still felt anxious.

All the lights were off in the penthouse since everyone was asleep, and I crept toward the vacant dining table. After a few minutes of sitting down, I heard footsteps moving near the dining area.

"Good Morning, Zara." I heard a deep, raspy voice say.

"Now is not the time for morning greetings." I said while Ronan sat in the chair across the table.

"You ever heard of something called respect." Ronan said folding his arms across his chest.

"I will show respect, when I receive it." I said getting up from the table and headed towards my room.

"Wait a minute, Zara." Ronan said surprisingly calm. I turned around and looked at Ronan sitting with his face in his hands.

"I know that I am not the best mentor, but I want you to know something."

I stood beside the table waiting to hear more excuses.

"Everything I have said or done is all because of my concern for you and Taro. In a way, being a strict mentor made me feel superior over you." Ronan said looking defeated.

"I'm sorry." Ronan said with a serious look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I said wanting to lock myself in my room and never come out.

"Listen to me Zara. I don't know what's going to happen after the Games start, but I do know that you and Taro can win this. If you can survive the mental and physical abuse from growing up in District 11, I know you're capable of winning the games."

I looked away not wanting to here anymore of Ronan's over dramatic speech.

"Whatever you do Zara, just make sure you do not end up like me." Ronan said getting up from the table.

"You mean a broken, beaten down, heartless man. I wouldn't dream of it." I said with a small smile.

Ronan chuckled briefly. "You should get a few more hours of sleep."

I nodded before heading back to my room, and lying down on my soft bed for the last time.

Zander Chronis POV:

There was only two minutes left to board the ship, since District 1 tributes have to arrive at the arena first. I felt someone pull on the cuff of my long sleeve jacket as I was about to walk onto the ship.

"I have a good feeling about this Zander." Iris said still pulling on my sleeve.

I looked down at her and her hand. Our designers dressed us in a similar wardrobe. Iris wore a pair of khaki pants with tan colored boots and a short sleeved knit top. She wore the female version of my long sleeved, button down military fleece jacket. I wore a tight tank top, a pair of khaki pants, and short boots with the black military fleece jacket.

"It is good to see you being positive, Iris." I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"I know what you mean. I was worried at first, but now all of that has vanished. "I have faith Zan, I have faith in us." Iris said moving closer towards me. Iris slowly stuck her hand in the front of my pants and my eyes went wide.

I quickly grabbed her wrist and placed her hands at her sides. "Iris, you know that people are staring." I said trying not to raise my voice.

"Who cares what they think?" Iris said sounding offended.

I backed away from her. "Listen, we both just need to focus on surviving the Games right now."

"Fine, let's go find our seats." Iris said walking pass me and onto the ship.

Zara POV:

I was walking towards the pod I was assigned to, until I heard someone call my name.

I turned around to see Eros sprinting towards me.

"You left in such a hurry this morning; I did not get a chance to give you your jacket." Eros said helping me put on my jacket. Eros dressed me in a dark brown short sleeved shirt, a pair of black fitted cargo pants, and long dark brown laced boots. My hair was lying straight in a ponytail to the side, with one braid falling into the ponytail.

"I did not want to be late, so I arrived earlier than usual." I said feeling foolish.

"I had to make some last minute arrangements to your jacket." Eros said lifting the right side of my jacket. I noticed that the back right hand corner of the jacket had a small symbol stitched on it.

"It's the broken arrow symbol." I replied feeling a little shocked.

Eros nodded with a smile. "Yes, I figured that meaning behind it will be something you could keep in mind during the games. I hope it will be something to look forward to when you make back home."

"This symbol reminds me of everything my father taught me." I said pulling Eros into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Eros."

"There is no need to thank me." Eros said and we broke apart.

"_All tributes please enter the pods at this time._" The announcer stated.

I walked to the pod and Eros squeezed my hand.

"Good luck, Zara." He said with a remorseful look on his face. His large violet eyes were shining brightly.

I removed my hand from his and entered the pod. I would have said goodbye, but I felt too ill to speak.

The pod moved at a rapid pace and before I could take another breath I was standing in place in the Cornucopia.

A stinging, icy sensation rushed through my body as precipitation escaped my mouth. The Cornucopia was covered in thick layers of icy snow. My heart became to race uncontrollably when I noticed we were almost in complete darkness. There was no sunlight. The only thing that highlighted the darkness was the white snow everywhere. The announcer counted to ten seconds and I looked around at the other tributes.

All of the tributes from each District were lined up by their District's number. I saw that some of the tributes looked focused and ready to attack while the others seem to panic. The black military fleece jackets that all of us wore had no hood and could not provide insulation from the cold.

The countdown read one second and then the Mockingjay whistle sounded. Each of the tributes ran towards the center of the Cornucopia to grab some the supplies. I decided to stay behind, so I could avoid all of the chaos.

The tributes grab the weapons quickly. I saw Thane split a male named Axis Eyles head into two, and once he was finished he strangled a young girl named Teal Kowen to death.

Colton Kline was bashed in the head with a rock by the girl from Thane's District named Dervilia.

A small, frail girl named Pilar, lit a match from her bag and set herself on fire. Her screams ripped through the air and no one besides me seemed to pay any attention.

I noticed that the young boy from her District avoided grabbing a weapon, and ran straight into the forest. I saw Rhea from Kai's District throw a small knife. It landed directly into the boy's spine, killing him instantly.

I remained in the same spot that I stood in when the Hunger Games started. I stood so still that my muscles started to stiffen. I watched as Rona grabbed Rye's hand and together they entered the frosty forest with supplies bags on their backs.

I saw someone that seemed to escape my Peripheral vision. Taro ran towards one of the supply bags on the outskirts of the Cornucopia. Taro immediately grabbed the bag and ran towards the forest without being scarred.

After I saw Taro, I ran swiftly through the Cornucopia carefully trying to doge any flying weapons or attackers.

I focused my eyes on a supply bag lying at the very end of the Cornucopia. I used all of my energy trying to make it towards my destination, and then something hard and rough hit me.

My entire body was slammed against the cold snow and I opened my eyes to see my attacker. It was Bain Sultana from District 10.

His usual rotten body odor filled my nostrils, and I immediately lifted my back off the ground. Bain slammed me back onto the ground, and held both sides of my head like he wanted to crush my skull. I did not realize how strong a tall, thin elderly looking teenager could be. I assumed he gained his strength from handling cattle. Bain continued to hold my head in place as he started to bash my head against the ground. The snow felt cold and soft, but underneath was something hard and solid.

I attempted to scream, fight him off with my hands, and kick him in the groin. It was useless. Bain was too strong for me, and my vision was beginning to blur from the constant blows to my head. I saw a tall shadow walking towards us from the corner of my eye. Bain ignored the shadow and continued to slam my head down. The person stood beside Bain and punched him on the side of his head. Bain fell off of me and onto the snow. I stared at his unconscious body and my vision slowly returned.

The mysterious shadow offered a hand towards me, and I looked up at the rescuer's face.

It was Zander Chronis, President Chronis's younger brother. I sighed and placed my hand into his for support. My legs felt weak and stiff, but I was alive. Once my feet were planted firmly on the ground, I let go of this unlikely hero's hand.

"I heard you screaming, when I just was about to take off into the forest." Zander said with a small smile.

I looked into Zander's amber eyes, and I figured he was expecting me to be gracious to him.

"My name is Zander Chronis."

"I know who you are. I'm Zara Fitin." I said in an unamused way.

We stood there in silence for a moment and I saw someone running behind Zander.

Before I could murmur another word, Saffron jumped onto Zander's back and sunk her teeth into his neck. Zander yelled and cursed while Saffron kept a tight hold on his neck. He reached his hand over his head and threw Saffron on the ground.

Saffron rose to her feet quickly while Zander tried to catch the blood falling from the deep, bright red bite marks on his neck. Saffron screamed, and before Zander could try to quiet her, she bit him on his bloody hand. Saffron ripped through the first layer of Zander's skin on the back of his hand. Zander cursed and raised his fist. He punched Saffron right between her eyes. Saffron's body fell on the ground and her eyes looked empty. She was lying still and lifeless, while Zander's breathing became violent.

I felt someone pull my hair from behind me. My feet were swept off the ground, and I was being dragged like a corpse. I looked up and saw Bain with bloody dripping from the side of his head. I kicked my legs and tried to break free from his grasp.

Zander picked up a hatchet he had lying on the ground and Bain let go of my ponytail, ready to fight. Zander stepped over Saffron's dead body, swinging his axe. I moved off the ground and slowly backed away from them.

Zander looked over at me and Bain launched at him. Zander fought him off briefly.

"Zara!" He yelled.

"Zara, run!" Zander yelled and I looked around at all the dead bodies and blood stained snow. I ran towards the only black bag that was available.

The black bag felt light and almost empty. I threw it over my shoulders, and ran into the dark forest without looking back.

**Author's Note: Hello readers. I have not updated this story in about two months because I have been kind of busy with my first year of college. I hope this was entertaining enough. I would appreciate any feedback for this.**


End file.
